Midnight Snack
by Pretty in pink13
Summary: A pregnant Ginny Potter is up late having a bite to eat when her husband and boyfriend join her for an important converstation. Fluff One-shot


Midnight Snack

Harry walked quietly into the kitchen, trying not to wake the rest of the house. He had arrived home from the late shift, and was ready to go to bed. He jumped when he saw Ginny, who usually wasn't wake this late.

Ginny laughed at his scared expression. "Midnight snack," she explained with a smile.

"Oh, may I join you?" He asked her, remembering that he didn't have anything to eat since lunch.

She smiled and nodded, then went back to her food; he watched her eat a cracker with cheese and asked, "Ginny did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Looking up she replied, "Go on…"

"The way you smile, your laughter echoes through my mind, that sweet voice you have and the way you love your family."

"Oh is that all?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head, "You're beautiful inside and out and you're funny and bright."

"And…"

"And you know what you want and when you want it."

"Wow! That's a lot"

"Ginny I could go on forever."

"And how long have you felt this way?" she asked with a big smile.

"Lets see… I would say my fifth year, your fourth." He answered, thinking back to his school days.

"Well, what took you so long to say, Mr. Potter?"

"My wife," he replied and he smiled.

"Oh," she looked down at his left hand, were his wedding band was, "She must have good taste to pick a wonderful band like that."

"Yes, she does, now tell me about your husband."

"Oh Harry, please no, I love you so much!"

"…and this husband of yours you don't like him?"

"Oh, I love him, he is brave and smart and his has the best butt is the world!"

Harry was a little taken back by the butt statement, them remembered, it was Ginny who said it, "Ginny? What are we to do? I can't hide my love for you any longer," he said.

Her face was red with laughter, she had the biggest smile, and she was just overjoyed.

They herd footsteps from upstairs and I small girl appeared at the staircase, she was looking through two wooden posts, she had a tear stained face, "mum-my," she cried as she run down, she jumped up on her mother lap and hugged her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Harry asked, and the girl nodded.

"Want me to tuck you in?" Ginny asked, and girl in her lap. She nodded again, loving the attention of her mom.

"Ginny," Harry said warningly.

"Oh Harry let me tuck my daughter in!"

Jamie was now standing looking at them 'talk'.

"Gin"

"Har." She said in a mocking tone.

"Princess, can I tuck you in?" Harry asked her, she giggled and sat in Harry's lap.

"Harry, I don't think my husband would want you doing that!"

"Actually let me ask him, oh what? He says yes!"

"Harry, please, you always get to tuck her in, one time please?" Ginny said, her eyes begging.

"Don't fight," Jamie said looking at them with her tired green eyes.

"Princess, mummy and daddy aren't fighting," he looked down at her.

"Harry, you never let me tuck her in, and I want to!" She yelled.

"Ginny calm down, tucking her is isn't easy, you have to pick her up many times and I don't want you to carry her neither does the healer, I want our babies to be healthy, and I'm excited for when they are born, I'm just willing to wait until they are healthy and I think you are too."

"Ok, ok, you win." She knew he was right, but she felt a little helpless right now.

"Ok, princess say goodnight to mummy," he said as they stood-up.

Jamie went and kissed her mother. "Night-night."

"Night-night Jamie, love you."

"Say night-night daddy!"

"Good night, Gin." She gave him peck on the check, "and yes my wife is good at picking out bands."

After a while Harry come down to the kitchen, he looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Gin, I don't like to upset you."

"For not liking it you sure do it a lot!" he just looked at her, "I'm sorry Harry, I just don't like having my mum have to come over to put my kid to bed, but I know, it's not good for the babies."

"I know, its okay."

"Maybe next time my husband will let me put her to bed," she said with cheery eyes.

"Nope." Harry answered simply.

"My boyfriend?"

"No, I think not."

"Humm… well it's hard to have your husband and boyfriend the same person, they always agree."

"Well I do have one thing we both agree on, other than your good looks."

"Really?"

"Yes, we both love Jamie and Harry Jr."

"Oh for the last time we are not naming one of the babies Harry Jr.!"

"Come on Gin, I love that name!"

"Me too" said a small voice.

"Jamie why aren't you in bed?"

"I forgot something," she said with innocent eyes, she knew her daddy couldn't be mad when she looked sweet. She raced down the stairs and to her mother, she put her hand on her moms belly and said, "Night-night" gave it a kiss and run up the stairs.

"We sure have one good little girl!"

"Yes, we do, pretty soon we will have three kids!" Harry said, he was a little worried about that part.

"Harry, not too soon!"

"Ok, in a month or two."

"Let's hope they can stay in there for at least another month!"

"Hope?" Harry asked thinking about it.

"What Harry?"

"Hope? I like that name! How about Hope and Lilly?"

"No! Hope doesn't end in the same 'ie' sound…"

"Hmm….Lilly and Molly?" Harry asked, half joking with the 'e' sound.

"Oh Harry," she said giving him a kiss over the table. She walked, well as best as a woman can when she is that big, down the hall to their room.

He went to the left over pizza, graded a slice and added, "And if they are boys Harry Jr. and Harry Jr. number two."

"I heard that!"

~Fin~

Authors Note:

Thanks so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it then make my day and tell me why. If you didn't like it PLEASE tell me, I would like to improve it. A piece of writing is never finished, and I am willing to go back to my piece of writing as many times as possible. =]

Also, incase you didn't catch it… Harry and Ginny were married. Sorry if it was confusing.

And, I have posted this like four times now, I'm having a hard time working with the spacing. Haha.

My e-mail is on my profile if anyone would like to contact me, or had any advise/tips for using this site.

~Addie~


End file.
